Eds Of The Dead
by Zombie fan34
Summary: The Eds mostly Double D decided to be transfer students to Japan. As the Eds notice their little vacation from home maybe their worst nightmare.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Here it is folks. The first EEnE/H.O.T.D fanfic. This story will contains fouth wall breaking, comedy, romance, horrors, and mostly adventure. Sit back and enjoy the story.**

"_We are now landing. Please buckle up as the plane start to land." Said the flight attendant as she talking on the announcer. _

As the plane start to land, three boys are now starting to think about their trip. One boy who is surprising short for his age looks outside his window. As the boy is looking outside, he notices how he came to this place.

'_Man so this is our big adventure. Maybe this place couldn't be any worse than Peach Creek.' Thought the boy as he continues looking outside his window._

The boy fell to notice that one of his friends decide to sneak upon him. As the boy look he saw something in the corner of his eyes and fail to notice about his friend.

"_EDDY!" yell the boy's friend as he jump across Eddy's lap._

"_LUMPY GET OFF OF ME!" yell Eddy as he tries to squirm his way out of his troubles._

"_Ed please gets off of Eddy. Eddy can you just try your best to not cause a scene." Said the last boy of the trio as he tries to not be embarrassed by his friends' foolishness. _

"_Okay Double D." said Ed as he gets off Eddy._

"_Whatever sock head" said a grumpy Eddy._

Ed was wearing a green jacket with Red/White stripes shirt. He also wears a baggy navy blue jean with black/white tennis shoes. He is very tall for his age as he's stand tower over his friends. His wild spikey orange him also make him unique. His brown eyes sparkle for excitement. He is the brawns of the trio as he does the muscle works.

Eddward or Double D is the second member of the trio. He is wearing a red-orange long sleeves shirt. He also wear black jean with light blue shoes. His dark brown hair is hidden under a black ski cap. Making him be call sock head by Eddy. His curious green eyes look like he was thinking over something in his head. He is the trio's main thinker as he outlines the plans.

Lastly but not least Eddy is the final member of the trio. He is wearing a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar. He is also wearing faded blue jeans with red/white sneakers. His black hair is normal except in the front as his spikily three stand hair stood in front. His grey eyes look bored as he start to drift away. He is the group main leader or what it seems to be.

The plane has finally stop and almost every except the Eds has taken off their seat belts and stood up.

"_Welcome to Tokonosu City ladies and gentlemen. Please leave in an orderly manner. Make sure you have all of your belonging as the plane has another trip to go. Enjoys your staying at Japan marvelous city. " _said the flight attendant as she open the door for the passengers to leave.

"Well_ boys let see what can we found ourselves into." Said Eddy he his stares his friends with a mischievous grin._

"_Oh boy oh boy I can't wait Eddy." Said a happy Ed_

"_Maybe the audience knows what going to happen in this story." Said Double D as he was breaking the fourth wall._

The trio then took their belongings and walk out of the plane. It was 5:30 p.m. meaning the sun was setting. The sunset was beautiful as the Eds enjoy the scenery. The Eds are now in Japan.

**A/N: And that it folks. The Eds are now in Tokonosu City. The Eds will meet the main characters of H.O.T.D in two more chapters. Pairings will be undecided until the story progress. And thanks for reviewing and read my story. Any reviews are good. The ones that are not good are the ones not being said. Good bye.**


	2. Setting In Tokonosu Arc: Part 1

**A/N: Hello dearest readers I'm back with a new chapter on Eds of The Dead. The eds are going to meet the main characters next chapter. There will also be a stats progress like a zombie rpg.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or High School Of The Dead. Both shows belong to their creators.**

The eds are now entering Tokonosu's airport. They has notice that airport was bigger than the one in the city nearby Peach Creek. They walk to where Double D's pen pal would be if only they knew how to pass through the large crowd. They bump into several people while some was giving the Eds a menacing stare. Eddy who was frustrated argued with Double D on his directions. Ed was too busy reading his managa while his friends were arguing.

"Hey sock head do you even know who your pal is?"

"Yes Eddy. I do know where he is."

"Oh really, last time I check we are WALKING IN CIRLCLES."

"Maybe if you spend time on helping me, we wouldn't be in this problem."

"It YOUR JOB to make sure we know where we going sock head."

"So you think that I have no idea where my pen pal is."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner."

"Eddy you're hopeless."

As the two eds finish their argument, they has fail to notice their taller friend wandering off. It wasn't until Eddy asks a question to his missing friend they has notice. Eddy only said one word before he and Double D was begins to panic.

"Crap."

Ed was off in his own little world to care about his problem. He was surprise on how Tokonsu was so big compare to Peach Creek. He was here because of he is trying to meet several famous managa artist that he enjoy reading their works. As he was walking he fails to notices a grey hair 16 years old male walking into his direction.

As both men fell on their ass, they slowly begin to get up. Ed who has gotten up first notices several features about the person he accidently bump into. The person he bumps into has gray haired that was little bit spikey in the front. He seem like both him and Ed are the age and height. He also was wearing a school uniform by Ed could think of.

"Sorry my bad I wasn't paying attention." Said the unknown person

"No problem it was actually my fault mister." Said the happy Ed

It wasn't Ed realize that the person look exactly like Double D's pen pal picture that he had shown to him and Eddy while being on the plane.

"Wait a minute, you look like Double D's pen pal." Said Ed

"Double D?" said the blushing person as he looks at Ed with a strange look.

"Yea let me show you to Double D."

"Wait what." Was the last statement the person said before being forceful dragged by the tall Ed.

The other two Eds are looking for their tall friend through the large airport. Eddy who of course was having a little bit trouble due to his height. While his other friend was doing little to none help as they both scream for their friend.

"ED!" shouted Double D while making sure Eddy wouldn't be trampled by the crowd

"ED!" shouted Eddy as he was tipping toeing to see over the crowd with that offering no help at all

"Guys look what I found." Said a happy Ed as was dragging the boy he met earlier with him

"Ed how many time I told to not wandering off like that." Said Double D as he lecture Ed like a mother would do to her child

"Yea lumpy you nearly give Double D a heart attack." Said Eddy as he ignore the glare that was sent to him by Double D

"Sorry guys but I couldn't help myself." Said a sad Ed

"Don't do it again lumpy and beside who your new friend." Said a curious Eddy as he looks at Ed's new companion

"Wait a minute, sorry Hisashi san but excuse my friends' rudeness." Said an apologetic Double D

"No problem Eddward san. Your friend is very friendly toward strangers." Said Hisashi with a friendly smile on his face

"Hisahi let me introduce to my friends. The short one is Eddy while the other one you met earlier is Ed. Eddy do you want to introduce yourself." Said Double D as he was taking to no one

Hisashi and Double D looks for their companions as they both saw where the other was. Standing by a bench was Eddy and Ed. Both Eds was laughing at one of a Eddy's joke.

"Some friends they are."

"Cheer up Eddward san. I have some friends who are like them."

"Hisashi san if you were in my shoes then you would understand the pain I'm currently in right now."

During Double D speaking to Hisashi, Ed and Eddy decided to talk each other. Hisashi and Double D only sigh before laughs to their selves.

"Eddward san?"

"Yes."

"Why do Ed call you Double D?"

**A/N: Yes folks that about it. Hisahi is Double D's mystery pen pal. If you get a hint that double d is actually a bra size then yes it will cause a problem for the Eds with the HOTD girls. Mention before I will create a stats sheet for the Eds as they progress through the story. Thanks for the reviews**

**Strength is the ability to use melee weapons or carries items along their way, Intelligence is the ability to devolved skills with strategies, and luck is the ability to escape dangers (escape the hold of a zombie) or able to find items to survived. Each category is ranged from 1 to 10. 1 the weakest 15 the strongest.**

**Ed Williams**

**Strength: 10**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Luck: 7**

**Eddward "Double D" Johnson**

**Strength: 4**

**Intelligence: 9**

**Luck: 5**

**Eddy McGee**

**Strength: 6**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Luck: 4**


	3. Setting In Tokonosu Arc: Part 2

**A/N: Hello again dear loyalist readers. The story is going to have several arcs. The first arc is the Eds getting use to Tokonosu and Japan. There will also be time skips. As for couples, well it depends on the story progress. There will break ups, hook ups, and crushes. Now let get to the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or High School Of The Dead. They belong to their creators. **

The Eds and Hisashi are now waiting inside of a metro station. Ever since the Eds got here their eyes was all over the scenes of Japan. Hisashi and Double D were speaking to each other while Eddy and Ed are sightseeing. Double D looks at his friends before turning his head to Hisashi.

"Did your friends never see a city before Double D," said Hisashi who has gotten use to the nickname by now.

"Oh we did visit a city now or then but Peach Creek is a small village compares to Tokonosu," replied Double D with a small smile.

"It couldn't be that small right."

"When your neighbors are actually your classmates then yes it's small."

While Double D and Hisashi are talking, Ed and Eddy are pointing at people and taking about them. Eddy, of course, is making pervert comments about walking women.

"Hey Ed check this one. Look at her breast size. They must be at least D-cup," said Eddy as he was too busy ogling at a woman's chest.

Over the years, Eddy has grown up to a little pervert. Double D has disapproves of his friend's ways around girls. It wasn't until Eddy bring Ed along side with his "guys trips" that Double D really got piss.

"Eddy look at the one who has brown hair," replied Ed was staring at another girl.

"Ed what the hell are you talking," was the last words that Eddy said before change his view to a beautiful girl.

The girl that Ed and Eddy saw was their age. She has light brown hair with go all the way down her back. Two of her hair stands in front of her like an antenna found in a cricket. Her fiery amber eyes were looking all over the place before seeing Ed and Eddy. Her E cup was bouncing as she turn to Ed and Eddy much to Eddy's pleasure. She is standing 5'4 on what Ed could have guess. She is also carrying a bag with a staff inside. She also was wearing a green and white sailor school uniform with black knee length socks and white tennis shoes.

Eddy has hearts that replace his eyes while Ed was sweating bullets. Ed looks somewhere else to take his vision off the girl while Eddy keeps staring at her. It wasn't until the girl's comment made Eddy shakes his love sick stares and being his old self back again.

"What the hell are you staring at you baka," was the girl said as she was marching to meet Eddy.

"Wait what," was Eddy said before the angry girl slaps him.

Ed who was now laughing at his best friend's misfortunate (**told ya, Eddy is the bad luck charm with the group)** failed to paid attention to the girl who has turn her wrath to him.

"You there why are you and your friend are staring at me," said the irritated girl who is about to hit Ed.

"We weren't staring at you," said Ed who was now shaking as he tries to escape a girl's wrath.

"Really because NOW I'm not in the mood to deal with bakas," said the girl as she was getting closer and closer to Ed.

Ed couldn't do anything to persuade her no more. He begins to pray to God and hope he will save him from doom. As the girl was now in strike range, Ed is now scared out of his mind. There was noting scarier than a piss off girl who has been peep at by some idiots. It wasn't until Ed see Eddy who gotten over the slap and said something to the girl.

"What the hell did you slap me for," Eddy said before getting closer to the girl face.

The girl took a step back from the discomfort and said

"You was perverting on me you little creep."

Eddy's face who has gotten red from that one word that piss him off so much that he that he doesn't care what the hell you are, he will beat the crap out of you.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID BITCH," screams Eddy who has gotten a hold on the girl and pull her closer to his face.

The girl yelped in surprise in as she was force to meet the short boy's face before changing into a devious smirk.

"Now what did you said about…AHHHHH," said Eddy as he was on the ground due to the girl's knee is raise onto his "man's jewels".

The girl watches with glee as she saw one of her watchers on the ground with pain. She later turns to Ed who is standing there with a scare look. As she walks toward Ed, Ed could only do was to take it like a man. Which mean he's going to feel another one of his sister's furry. As Ed is waiting, he notices a certain sock head and gray hair teens walk toward to his way. Ed let out a sigh of relief as he notice his friends are going to save him.

"Ed what are you and Eddy are DEAR LORD WHAT HAPPEN TO EDDY!" shouted Double D as he ran to his friend passing the girl who look at him with a question on her face.

"Rei do you know what happen to Eddy," said Hisashi as he goes meet the girl that is now identify as Rei.

"Who?" said Rei as she looks at the drown boy who is holding his crotch.

It wasn't until she realizes the boy on the ground is Eddy. She is calming herself a little since Hisash knows the boys.

"Hisash do you know these boys."

"Rei remember when I told you about an American boy named Eddward Johnson is coming over for the Education Around the World Program is coming well him and his two friends are visiting."

"Oh."

"The tall one is Ed Williams and the one on the ground is Eddy McGee. Beside do you know what happen to Eddy?"

"Sort of."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well is started like this," as Rei stated on what happen earlier with her and Eddy. Eddy is soon begins to get up with the help of Double D and Ed. He saw the girl from earlier was about to tell her a piece of his mind before Double D stop him.

"Hey sock head what are you doing."

"It was just a misunderstanding Eddy, she won't do it again."

"BULLSHIT, you telling me that because of your stupid peaceful ways."

"Eddy it was just a misunderstanding."

"Tell the guy who didn't get knee in the fucking balls."

"Eddy watches your language."

"Umm guys," Ed stated before meeting Eddy and Double D.

"WHAT/What Ed?" yell/said by Eddy and Double D?

"Hisashi and Rei is coming," said Ed who had heard Hisash calling the girl's name.

"Who?" said Eddy and Double D not knowing who Rei is.

Hisash and the girl from earlier, Rei, walk toward to the Eds. Double, who is trying his best to not stare at the girl's chest, is currently look at the girl that is standing next to Hisash. Rei looks at Double D and slight blush at him. Rei is blushing at Double D's cute features such as his face and his slight muscular form before shaking her head.

"Guys meet Rei Miyamoto, Rei meet the Eds," said Hisashi, as he was making friendly gestures to the Eds and Rei.

"Hiya Rei my name is Ed," said Ed who forgot about his meeting with her earlier.

"Mmy nammmme isss Eddward with two Ds," said Double D as he was stutters with his words with Rei giggling at his introduction of himself.

"It's Eddy. I guess we could forget about what happen earlier." Eddy said while putting his hand toward for a handshake.

Rei smiles at Eddy's gesture.

"Sure let forget about that shall we," said a smiling Rei as she was shaking Eddy's hand.

Hisashi smiles at the two before pulling his phone out and check the time. His eyes widen as he notices the time is 5:06 which means they are 6 minutes later for the train.

"CRAP WE FORGOT ABOUT THE TRAIN," yell Hisashi with Double D, Ed, Eddy, and Rei looks at him with surprise eyes.

Before Double D could he was taken along by Ed as the group is now running to their train they have almost missed. Lucky for them the train didn't leave yet as people was still getting on. As the group enters the train they have finally found a spot to sit in for themselves.

"Shit Double D why you didn't check the damn time for the train," said Eddy as he was sitting next to Double D.

"Well if it wasn't for you and…" before Double D could finish Rei interrupted him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM," yell Rei with Eddy looks at her with an annoyed look as he was about to tell almost every girls on why he and Ed call Edd as Double D. Double D sigh too as he wonder of all the nicknames in the world, why did they call him Double D. Ed was too busying reading a managa and checking on his phone for any text messages from his parents. Hisashi laughs as he can't wait to introduce Takashi to the Eds.

The scene ends with Eddy and Rei argument, Double D being thoughtful as ever, and Hisashi and Ed laughter at Eddy and Rei. The group then looks at their windrow at the scene of the city with a smile.

'_Man I'm glad that I decide to go to Japan,'_ thought Eddy as he continues looks to his view of the city with a smile.

**A/N: and that's it folks, the end of the Setting in Arc. The next Arc will now be the end of the world. Also the next arc will sets after 5 months of the Setting In Arc. Don't forget to review. Oh yea do ya'll want me to add spped/agility to the stats or no. I'm going to make a poll about this. Please folks review this story so I could see what I need to improve like character's development or described the action a little bit more. Here are the stats**

**Ed Williams**

**Strength: 10**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Luck: 7**

**Eddward "Double D" Johnson**

**Strength: 4**

**Intelligence: 9**

**Luck: 5**

**Eddy McGee**

**Strength: 6**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Luck: 4**

**Rei Miyamoto **

**Strength: 5**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Luck: 5**

**Hisashi Igou**

**Strength: 8**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Luck: 6**


	4. Escaping The Dead Arc: Part 1

**A/N: Sorry readers, it is kind of hard to update a story when you have to write a research paper on the Holocaust by Friday for a grade. But anyway yet continue shall we. Six months has passed since the Eds came to Tokonosu. Now let read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EEnE or HOT.**

We now see the Eds standing outside of a gate. Behind the gate was a large building that later became the Eds' new school. The school name is Fujimi Academy. Over the past months, the Eds met several people and joined after school activities.

Takashi Komuro was the first person at the school they had met. Takashi was the same age with the Eds and Hisashi's best friend. He is standing 5'8. His spiky dark brown hair is screaming out that he might be a street punk. His brown eyes are worried with something. He is wearing the school uniform with a red shirt underneath his jacket.

At first Takashi ignores the Eds except Double D as he was the normal one of the group. It wasn't until a fight with some punks till he became friends with Eddy and Ed. Who knew the midget can back his talks. Ever since that day where he almost got jump, he had been gratitude to the Eds.

Ed had met Kohta Hirano. Kohta was shorter than most boys but Ed was the giant compared to the class as Ed stand 6'4. His black hair reaches to his shoulders while eyes were cover by glasses. He wears the school informs with a white shirt underneath his jacket.

When Ed met him he was being bullied by five other boys. Well let just say that Ed do not like when people are bullied for no reasons at all and the teacher isn't going to do shit about it. Kohta has witness Ed's fighting skills (Yes over the past years, Ed decide to try boxing.) as Ed skillfully evades strikes while giving some of his owns. But that didn't surprised yet. It was the friendly altitude that Ed gives him saying that a friend would never abandon his friends. Kohta and Ed hang out sometimes when Eddy or Double D is too busy with something.

Double D had also met someone important in his school years. He had met one of the hottest girls in the school by a lucky chance. Yuuki Miku was a girl who is no older than Double D by a month. Her hair is orange while having a hourglass figure. Her yellow eyes is exotic to Double D as he paid closely attention to it. She also wears the school female uniforms with a necklace that Double D gives to her on her birthday.

Yuuki Miku met the boy when she accidently bumps into him. Double D immediately apologizes for the mishap. Yuuki was surprise that the boy wasn't a pervert due to his nickname she later found out with her friends. Yuuki didn't fully associate with him until when she need help for a class. At 1'o clock, you could find Double D and Yuuki sitting together on a bench near the library with a book in their hands.

Lastly but not least Eddy and the person he had met was the most interesting of all. He met none other than Saya Takagi. She was a year younger than him but was way smarter than him. Her pink hair that has two pigtails coming out at the sides makes her unique but her eyes stand out the most. Orange met Grey when Eddy met her during the hallways. Her F cup makes Eddy to catch a nosebleed until he realizes who she was. She is shorter than Eddy by two inches making Eddy feel proud that he wasn't short. Her fiery altitude matches Eddy's stubborn ways. She is also wearing the school female uniform.

Eddy had met her when he was running away from a prank he did to a teacher. When he turns around the corner of hallway 04 he had ran into Saya. Saya did not take Eddy as a young child who didn't know was he or she was doing wrong, so she yells at Eddy for his actions. Eddy forgetting about the teacher yells back at her for if she wasn't in the way she wouldn't fall. As both was arguing at each other, Eddy fail to notices about the teacher. The teacher grabs Eddy behind his jacket and dragged him across the floor to the headmaster office. It wasn't until Saya lied to the teacher that Eddy was with her the whole time the teacher let Eddy go. As the teacher leaves, Eddy asks her a question on why she save him. Saya had the most interesting response. "Don't ask me a question _slave_," was the response as she walks away from a distraught Eddy.

The Eds have finally reached to the school main building to reach their classrooms. Eddy spotted Saya, who has call his name, came to her and carry her books. Yuuki came to Double D as both walks to their classroom together. Ed was alone again decide to go to his class alone again.

"Why I'm carrying your books again," said a grunted Eddy trying his best to not drop _**THEIR BOOKS **_on her foot.

"Because I save your ass from trouble," said a smirking Saya.

"No you didn't."

"Umm yes I did baka."

"I will remember if someone helps to get away."

"Well it seem like you can't."

"Then tell me _Officer Takagi."_ Said Eddy with a frown on his face as both of them reach to their class.

"Hmmm Officer Takagi I like that nickname," said Saya with a smirk.

Eddy only sighs as he knew he lost the battle and the war again. It sure better than Lee who is Eddy's nightmare. As both of them enter their classroom they ignore their classmates' whispers about them "dating".

Double D could only sighs as he told the story to Yuuki about his nickname. Yuuki only giggle as a response to his answer. Both of them enter their classroom early and are now waiting for their teacher.

"Wow that was the reason on why they call you that name," said Yuuki with a smile on her face.

"Hum I thought boys supposed to be the pervert but I guess you make the exceptional," said a playful Double D.

"Why you…," said Yuuki as she reaches to Double D's face and give him a peck on his lips.

Double D enjoys the little peck as both hear their door open. As the teacher enter the classroom Double D look outside at the windrow. Yuuki glaze at Double D while thinking on what they should do at her house tonight.

'_I wonder how Ed is doing.' _Wonder Double D as he open is notebook to take notes.

Ed barley made time to his class as the bell range. As Ed walks to his desk he notices two girls as they both wave their hands to greet him.

"Hello Ed-kun," said both girls at the same time.

Ed similes at them and greet them back.

"Hello Misuze-chan and Toshimi-chan."

Toshimi Niki was girl who was a year younger than Ed. Her green eyes smiles for itself as it met amber ones. Her brown hair was Ed's favorite thing about her as it was braided in the back. Ed likes her hair because it smiles like cinnamon. Her D cup bounces a little as she waves to Ed. She wears the school female uniforms with Ed's lucky necklace on her neck.

Misuzu Ichijou is Toshimi's best friend. Her breast size is smaller than her friend. Her black hair is normal except for its style on how it looks like a blade on the end of its points. Her brown eyes match Ed's eyes except it little darker. She wears the school female uniform with a wristband that was given to by Ed.

Both girls met Ed when he was defending them from a pervert man at a carnival. Ed quickly beat him while making sure the girls was alright. For the rest of the night, Ed and the girls spent their time by riding the Ferris wheel. During the ride, both girls relax on Ed's shoulders while making him uneasy. Since the day they had met Toshimi and Misuzu has a crush on Ed.

As the teacher starts his lesson on Japan history, Ed as reading a note from Toshimi. Mizuze and Toshimi look at each other before nodding their head in agreement. They had both decide to share Ed for their selves since they knew the other has a crush on him as well.

Two has passed since first period. Eddy was fowling Saya as she walks to the stairs outside of the building. As both of them walks, they spotted Takashi who looks drown over the rail. Takashi continues to look down until he heard Saya's voice.

"Takashi, are you fantasizing about Rei again?" said Saya while Eddy look at her on why does she brings _**that subject **_to Takashi.

"For the last time Saya I not thinking about it," said Takashi while still looking at her or Eddy.

"Yes you are if you wasn't then you shou…" as Saya was speaking Eddy interrupt her.

"If he said he not thinking about it then he doesn't wants to said anything," said Eddy while looking at Saya.

"And what would you know about helping a friend."

"More than you know Saya."

"I said call me by my last name idiot."

"Why I barely let people call my last name."

Takashi had enough of Eddy and Saya argument. Man they fight like a couple that is about to get a divorce. He wonders if they are dating. As continue to look he spotted a man outside of the gate. Thinking it was someone parent he ignore it.

"Well I see you class _**Skipper**_," said a huff Saya as she leaves Eddy with Takashi.

"Screw you too, officer." Eddy said receiving a middle finger from Saya.

Once their agreement died drown, Eddy turn to Takashi who look at Eddy with a small smile. Eddy smile back as he took a place on Takashi's right. As both guys stare at the man outside of the gate they had a small man talk.

"You and Saya sure do make a nice couple," said Takashi with a playful smile.

"Oh yea I bet you and that purple hair sword chick would be nice couple," response Eddy who has his own signature smirk.

"Who ?"

"Oh wait never mind you didn't met her."

"Oh yea."

"And beside me and Says is like fire and water. There are two things that don't mixes."

"Actually they do."

"What are you talking about?"

"It calls hot water."

"Fuck you."

Takashi laughs at his friend's frown. Eddy also laughs that Takashi had finally lighten up a bit. Once they stop laughing they saw the man outside of the gate start to bang his head against it.

'_The hell?' _Thought both boys as they watch the man still banging his head.

It wasn't until several teachers met the man outside to confront him about trespassing. The teachers in the group were Kyoko Hayashi, Teshima, Devin Mcgee, and some that Eddy or Takashi doesn't know.

The last two months, Eddy's brother came to see him and his friends. He decides to make his teaching degree be useful and became a World history teacher. Now there are still brothers "bonding" on what Devin could call. Devin is in mid twenties. His wild black hair is wider than Eddy and Ed combine. He is standing 6'2. He is wearing a white long sleeves dress shirt with black slacks. Underneath his slacks are crazy colored socks that were given to him by the school nurse. On his head was the signature hat that was given to him by his grander father.

Kyoko Hayashi was one of the bustiest teachers in the school. Her dark red hair matches her strict altitude. Her E cup was one of Devin's famous jokes to his students. Her brown eyes match Devin's ones. She is also wearing glasses to make her a sexy librarian on what Devin could describe her. She is somewhat good friend with Devin as both of them share a one night stand at the bar.

Teshima was the school physical education teacher or what Devin could say the coach who can't coach for the big league. Eddy and Ed make several jokes about him from calling him Macho Man or Mr. Asshole. He is probably one of the most arrogant people in the school.

As the teachers walk to the gate, Devin notices something about the man seem odd. It wasn't until Teshima grabbed him to he finally notices.

"TESHIMA LET HIM HO NOW!" yelled Devin as he tries to stop Teshima from grabbing the man.

"Or what Devin? You are going to let this man continue to AAAHHHHH." Teshima scream in pain as he let go of the man who has bitten him in the arm.

Kyoko was about to rush to Teshima's aid but she was grabbed by Devin as another teacher came to Teshima. Kyoko look at Devin before turns her head to Teshima. With a sigh of relief as she saw Teshami getting up but Devin's refuses to let her go. It wasn't until Teshima bitted the teacher who had came to help him till Devin starts to run away from the scene while dragging Kyoko with him.

Eddy and Takashi stares at the horrific scene at witness. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was like one of Ed's movies again. Both men didn't come to action until Devin's screamed to them.

"EDDY, TAKASHI GO INSIDE NOW. IT IS TOO DANGEROUS TO STRAY OUTSIDE. GO BACK NOW!" Yelled Devin with Kyoko in his arms.

Both boys didn't argue as they went back inside to gather their friends and tries to stray alive. Devin look back as Kyoko was in front of him. He notices the gate was now open and more and more of these breasts is coming to the school.

"Devin-Kun what the hell is going on?" said Kyoko refusing to let go of his hand.

Devin didn't answer until he dragged her inside of the building.

'_Dammit what the fuck is going on. Everything was fucking normal in the morning.' _Thought Devin while running to the nurse office.

**A/N: Yep that it folks the adventure begins with some hints of romance. Eddy's brother will also play a major role in the story as guidance to Takashi and Eddy on leadership. There will be several character developments good or bad. And thanks for reviewing the story. **


	5. Escaping The Dead Arc: Part 2

**A/N: The story now has some actions to it. Eddy and Takashi are racing to save their friends while Devin is making sure the school nurse is okay. Oh before I forget, if you want to tell your idea on how the story can be improve then sent me a PM. It will help me a lot to see what you are all thinking. Now let's continue shall we. **

Eddy and Takashi has split up due to their friends are in different class from each other. Takashi will get Hisashi, Rei, and Saya while Eddy gets Double D and Ed. As Eddy still running to Double D's class he heard a groan. He turns his head to see a male teen slowly walks to his way. Eddy ignores him and run to Double D's class. Once he had finally reach the class he had slammed the door open.

"Mr. McGee why are you interrupting my class," said the teacher as she stares Eddy.

Eddy ran to Double D and whisper to him.

"We need to find Ed and get out."

Double D look at Eddy with confuse eyes. Yuuki, who has sit next to Double D, decide to put her input on their conversation.

"What are you rambling about now," said Yuuki with her arms cross.

"I tell you and Sock head what's going on when we are out the classroom," said Eddy who starts to lose his patience.

"If it so important then you could tell your best friend's girlfriend."

"I going to tell you and Sock head when we are outside."

Double D who sees the argument is going nowhere decide to raise his hand. The teacher notices him and gives him permission to speak.

"Can we go to Mr. Devin Mcgee's room?" Ask Double D.

The teacher gives them permission to go. As the three leave the classroom Eddy quickly took off with the two lagging behind. Now that Double D is safe, all he got to do is found Ed. As the three are running it wasn't until they heard the announcement they had stop.

"**STUDENTS REMAIN IN THE CLASSROOMS WITH YOUR TEACHER. THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE SCHOOL. I REPEAT DO NOT… WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP WHERE YOU AT. NO NO AAHHHHH. IT'S HURTS. AAAAAHHHHHHH!" **was the last thing the headmaster could say as the announcer went off.

Everything was quiet. Nobody make a move. Teachers stop teaching their lesson. Students stop talking to each other or taking note. Eddy and his group didn't move. Ed woke up to see Toshimi and Misuze has panic faces. Devin stop running with Kyoko as they both look at each other. A purple teen girl stops practices her kendo training as she look at the announcer. A blond nurse woke up as she look to her side and say "Devin-Kun". Kohta and Saya took their time to escape from their classroom. Rei, Takashi, and Hisashi stop on the stairs to observatory room. It wasn't until a door open is when everybody start to panic.

The hallways were full with teachers and students trying to get away from the possible danger. They are running carelessly while tripping or trampling over their former students/teachers.

Ed who has sense the danger took Toshimi and Misuze away from the pack hallways as he knew that whatever it is it will mostly like to be searching for something in the hallways. As the trio runs it wasn't until Ed saw what the problem was and easy figures it out. (HaHa I told that comics' book and video games knowledge will be useful.) The group saw a boy take a bite from a girl's neck.

'_So its zombies that causes it. Cool.' _Thought Ed while looking at the scene. Toshimi almost throw up while Misuze hid behind Ed's back. At first the boy didn't notice them until Ed accidently tap the wall on his side. With the zombie start to walks toward the group till Ed's hero side kicking in. With quick thinking Ed immediately search for a weapon to use. By luck he manages to find a baseball bat on the ground near his right foot.

With the new weapon that Ed acquire, Ed start to charge at the zombie with full force. With one swing to the head, it was over. Ed was not phrase at one bit. He had known what he should have done. As he looks back he notices Misuze and Toshimi are shaking with fear.

"Look I know what I have done could be only see in movies but now it not the time to not think about it too deeply. I'm scarred too but as long we stick together we be okay." Said Ed with a smile.

"Right," said the girls as they cringe to Ed's arms.

"What are we going to do now Ed-kun," said a nervous Toshimi.

"We should head to Mr. Devin's office he know what to do I think."

"Okay."

"Hey Misuze do you know any short cuts to reach his office?"

Misuze was a little bit shock from Ed's brutal force before answer him.

"Yes we should take a left it should be the sixth right."

"Thanks."

Devin is running to the nurse office as fast as he could. Once he had told Kyoto to wait inside of the teachers' lounge for him until he brings back Shizuka. Over the past weeks him and school nurse has been playfully flirty with each other. Why he decide to save her well that is going to save the light head nurse from herself.

Carrying with him was a bloody rusty pipe. He found the pipe by a broken water fountain and decides to use as a weapon. It wasn't until brief struggle with one of them he realizes to strike on their head. As he spotted the nurse offices his eyes widen in fear as he saw the room is fill with them. With blind rage he attack several of them before noticing the nurse was being protect by a purple swordswoman.

Shizuka Marikawa was the school nurse. Her j cup was every boy's dreams of to play with. Her blond hair was now covering with blood as the swordswoman quickly took some out. Her brown eyes are now filling with fear. Her white nurse outfit now has blood on them. She later saw Devin and immediate call his name.

"Devin-Kun I'm glad you alive," said Shizuka with now hope.

"Same thing back to you," said a grunted Devin as he continue to smash his way to her.

The purple swordswoman and Devin work side by side as they continue to clean the room of them. Once they have done they had greet each other.

"Saeko you have no idea on how much I want to thank you right now," said Devin as he drop his pipe on the ground and give the teen a hug.

"No problem ," said a smiling Saeko as she returns the hug as well.

Saeko Busujima was a third year student at the school. She was also the kendo club captain making her one of Tokonsu's skill swordswoman. Her purple hair strand out for herself while friendly blue eyes look at grey eyes. She wears the female uniform with her bokken by her side.

"DEVIN-KUN," said a happy Shizuka as she ran to where he was and hugs him.

Devin could watch as the nurse is accidentally choking him with her breasts. He couldn't help but make a joke. He mutters

"Can't breathe. Going to die as a happy man."

Saeko later hit on his head and remind him about their deal when he was being a pervert. Devin finally smiles as he had complete his mission and met one of his favorite student as well. As the trio leaves with Shizuka packing her bag with medical suppliers till Devin told the group where they are going.

"We are going to the teacher's lounge. That way we could rest a bit before leaving the school."

Both women agree to his plan. During the trip Devin later gain a new weapon as he pick up a golf club from a dead body. They continue running with Saeko and him in the front while Shizuka is in the middle of the two.

Kohta and Saya are now running for their lives. Once they stop Saya ask Kohta a question on what should he do during this make them stop.

"Umm I think I would found Ed and plans an escape with him."

"Like that idiot would survive."

"Ed-san is still alive. He knows something about what to do."

"And like I said before it unlikely that we will meet him in this school. Now let go." Saya said while running.

Kohta sigh as he too run with her. '_I know Ed-san survive. He wouldn't die before his friends' safety.'_ As he thinking he notices Saya went inside of a classroom. When he goes into the classroom he notices that the room was the wooden craft room. As Saya close the door behind her she later walk to him with a drill and nails.

"You one of those gun freaks right well makes yourself a weapon."

""Hum waits it that a gas power nail gun?"

"I guess."

Kohta begins to make himself a weapon for himself to use with Saya watching him. Saya sit on one of the desk nearby them and think over the events. _'Eddy-kun you better be alive.' _Saya can't stand the thought of Eddy turns into those monsters.

"So how did you and Eddy met?"

Saya was taking out of her thought and look at kohta. She only could on how did they met. As she told him about how did her and Eddy met Kohta also told her on how did he and Ed met. Kohta was almost done making his weapon until he heard banging on the door. Saya looks at door with fear.

"Can you hurry up?" said a panicking Saya.

"Almost done. Just need to stabilize it." Response Kohta.

Saya heard the door finally give in as she saw six of them walking to her. She screams as one was about to grabbed but was shot in the head with a nail. Saya look behind her to see Kohta with a mad grin on his face. In his hands was customized nail gun. He continues to shoot down them while asking Saya a question.

"Takagi-san can you carry those nose for me?"

"What do you I am a…" Saya never finish as Kohta look at her with a crazy face. Before changing his face into a pleasant one.

"Please." Kohta said with a smile.

Saya look at him crazy before sighing that she might just going crazy from this crazy dream.

"Sure."

Eddy's group went inside of a small sport equipment room. They quickly look for weapons they could use. Eddy found nothing except a small crowbar. Double D and Yuuki didn't found anything that useful.

"Hey sock head you found anything useful?" Eddy asks while carrying his crowbar.

"Nothing it seem like the room was looted Eddy," said Double D while continue searching for something. He spots Yuuki staring outside of the door. He late walks up to her.

"Yuuki what are you looking?"

Yuuki turns around to see her boyfriend before telling him what is on her mind.

"Double D do you have any idea of what attack the headmaster?"

"Maybe it someone who tries to held the school hostage but that Theory is wrong."

"Why?"

"There are whole lots of blood in the school we have passed up so far. None other than that we haven't saw any other person on our way."

Yuuki nodded her head in agreement to his logic but look at the hallway as the two heard moaning. They quickly turn their head to see two persons are walking to their directions. With a sigh of relief Yuuki tries to grab their attention.

"HEY WE ARE OVER HERE."

Double D was glad too but his eyes widen when he saw the conditions of one. The one he saw was missing three fingers on his right hand. Also it has a multiple bite marks that could easy be identifying made by humans.

'_There are no possible ways that he could survive of those wounds without treatment. Wait are those bite marks? They seem like HUMANS.' _

Realizing the danger he pulls Yuuki inside the room. With quick reflects he close the door. Eddy has stopped what he was doing and looks at the two. Yuuki immediately demand an answer to her boyfriend's action.

"What the hell are you doing? We finally met someone." Said a mad Yuuki.

"Yuuki please just listen to me for one moment."

"Hey sock head what's going on." Ask Eddy who was carrying his crowbar.

"There was a person that me and Yuuki saw but he was missing several fingers of his right hand. Not only that but there was bites."

"So maybe his hand was hand was like that before. And those bite mark maybe could be animals." Yuuki said while looking to her boyfriend's eyes.

Eddy remains silence as start to think about what happen at the gate earlier.

"Yuuki there was not animal's bites they are humans." Double D said trying to convince her that the person wasn't normal.

Eddy's eyes immediately widen. It is the gate scene again but only two. Yuuki eyes was widen as well but only for another reason. As Double D continues to explain to the two he heard banging otside of the door.

"Crap," mutter Eddy and Yuuki as they both took a step back.

Double D tries to think of a plan but only to realize they doomed. The door was about to give in until they heard blood splatter. The moaning stop while Eddy with his crowbar look outside of the door. He heard a familiar voice as he was force into a hug.

"EDDY!" yell his attacker as he continues to hug him.

"Ed-kun I think you should let go of Eddy," a girl said with brown hair to Eddy's attacker.

"Yuuki-san?" another girl with black hair talks to Yuuki.

"Toshimi-san, Misuze-san. Thanks god you alive." Yuuki said while hugging both girls.

"Ed? ED," said Double D as he ran to hug his tall friend.

"DOUBLE D I'M GLAD YOU AND EDDY ARE ALIVE," Ed said while hugging his friends.

As the two group reunite with each other, they didn't stop hugging each other until Eddy's comment.

"Ummm Ed much to my happiness that you are alive but how can I said this. Oh like this. CAN YOU STOP HUGGING ME LUMPY," Eddy yells while trying his best to squirm his way out.

"Awww you no fun," Ed said sadly while letting his friends go.

"Should we continue to Mr. Devin's room?" Toshimi said while looking at the group of six.

"No we shouldn't. That bastard he wouldn't in his class at 2:30." Eddy said.

"We should rest for next thirty minutes or so. We all tried from the stressful day." Double D said while receiving nodded from Misuze and Yuuki.

The group then heard a scream in which Eddy could easy identify.

"SAYA," Eddy said while running to the direction of the scream.

"WAIT EDDY," Double D said to his friend while chasing after him with the other.

Meanwhile on the stairs Takashi and Rei heard a scream. They both look at each other before running to the direction of the scream.

'_Shit Saya please be okay.' _Was the only the only thought came to Takashi's mind as he continue to run with Rei following him behind.

Devin and his group stop at their track and hear the scream. Devin and Shizuka quickly realize that was Saya's voice. Devin quickly took off while Saeko and Shizuka ran after him.

Kohta could only watch as he witness Saya was having trouble to get one of them off of her. He couldn't do anything due to being occupied with four of them in his way. When he tries to kill the one by Saya another one came close to him and almost bit him wasn't for his quick trigger.

Saya was having trouble with them. She manages to dragged herself to a corner with it still follow her. She did everything she could from throwing trophies at it or to kicking it. It wasn't until she spotted a drill till she actually did something.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME." Saya said while drilling inside of her attacker.

Her attacker ignores its pain and still tries to reach to her. Saya close her eyes and begs Eddy to come save her. She peek open a little bit to see a crowbar smash itself to her attacker head. When she stops what she was doing she saw who the wielder of the crowbar was. Her eyes widen as she her savior as none other than Eddy.

"Saya-chan it's okay now." Eddy said was giving her a smile ignoring the blood on his and her face.

With Ed's knowledge on how to deal with them Eddy quickly lay some of them out with his trust crowbar. Eddy is now protecting Saya like a knight from a story. Eddy later look at the undead for a moment before hears footsteps over to his right. When he turns around he saw Ed and the rest of his friends.

Ed rush to the battlefield with his bat as he smash his way to meet Eddy and Kohta. Kohta look behind and saw Ed and few people that he doesn't know.

"Ed-san!"

Ed looks at Kohta and smiles back at him and waves.

"Hey Kohta-san."

As both friends work side by side in dealing with them Double D, Yuuki, Toshimi, and Misuze went to Saya's side to comfort her. Double D heard more footsteps' coming over Eddy's left.

"Eddy look out for your left."

Eddy heard his friend's warning and turns to his left. His eyes dropped when he later saw that some of his new friends did survived. Running to the group was Takashi and Rei. Eddy saw that Takashi was carrying a bat while Rei was carrying a sharp mop handler.

Takashi looks at Eddy who has given him a smile. Takashi smile back while smashing one of them in its head. Rei also help by stabbing some. Eddy talk to Takashi while bashing heads.

"Oh man you have any idea on how much would I miss you if you were dead."

"Same thing pal. It woudn't be pretty if I told your brother, Double D, or Ed about you."

"Ha still making jokes hum hotshot."

"Someone got to keep the mood up."

As both boys continue attacking Takashi later saw three people coming over to their way. He later saw Mr. Devin, the school nurse, and the purple girl that Eddy was talking about earlier of the day. Devin and Saeko took out the remaining undead with almost everybody watch at the purple swordswoman. Once everything is now normal Devin begin to talk.

"Man I'm glad I not alone with this one."

Ed laughs a little due to him comparing Devin to one of his favorite zombie slayer. Kohta look at him and ask him what wrong with Ed said nothing. Saeko decide to break the silence.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to each other as we will work together from now on. I'm Saeko Busujima a third year.

"I'm Takashi Komuro a second year."

"I'm Kohta Hirano a second year."

"I'm Yuuki Miku a second year."

"I'm Toshimi Niki a second year."

"I'm Misuzu Ichijou a second year."

"My name is Ed Williams and I with Eddy and Double D." Ed said happily with other looking at him what he has just said at the end. Devin was laughing while Eddy face palm himself with Double D's sigh again as he was about to EXPLAIN AGAIN why they call him that.

"I'm Eddward Johnson a second year. I'm also Double D. Before you ask my name has two d instead of one." _'Why can't the author just magically let's everybody know why they call me that.'_

"Its Eddy and don't wear it out." Eddy said while getting a slap on his head by his brother.

"Ignore the pipsqueak. You all should know me. If you don't well I can let the sexy nurse speak for my behalf." Devin said while also receiving a slap behind his head from Saeko.

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa the school nurse. The guy next to me is Devin McGee." Shizuka said while blushing crazy from her crush's comment.

"I'm Rei Miyamto a second y…" Rei never as Saya snapped.

"WHY WE ARE HAVING THIS CRAP."

Everybody look at her while Eddy tries to calm her down.

"Takagi-chan everything is okay I promise nothing will _**dare **_to touch you."

"I TOLD YOU CALL ME BY FIRST…" Saya didn't finish as she look at Eddy's smirk.

"Told you that everybody would like to be call by their first name."

Saya look at Eddy before shake her head in frustration over the stupid American boy. Everybody look at the two as Ed said paid up to Double D in which he said money is worthless right now. No one's has a clue what they bet on except Devin who has eardrop on their conversation a week ago. As Devin continue to look at Rei arguing with Takashi about leaving something behind to Eddy and Saya argument to could be define as flirting he realize something.

"SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT KYOKO-CHAN!"

Devin runs to the to the teacher lounge. Shizuka call out his name only to be ignored as he still was running. Yuuki and Double D could only sigh as they knew about Devin's inability to remember little details. As they both know due to him forgetting about them on a field trip to the shopping district. Saeko giigle at Devin's reaction as follow him. Kohta also laugh at Devin due to him knowing the teacher's famous antics. Ed, Toshimi, and Misuze look at each before shrugged as they follow the teacher as well. Takashi and Eddy shrive in fear knowing what would happen to Devin as they remember having a detention from Kyoko-sempai. Saya and Rei only row their eyes at the male teacher of the group.

Meanwhile in the teacher lounge Kyoko was watching the news until she heard Devin's voice to open the door. When she opens the door she sees that Devin was with twelve other people. Devin look at her while scratching behind his head.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan I kinda lost track of time."

"In what in Kami name would I going to do with you Devin-kun?"

"Umm forgive me."

Kyoko could only sigh as she gives the man a small kiss on his lips as she dragged him inside with the other follow behind them with a jealous Shizuka close the door behind her.

**A/N: That's it for part three folks. The Eds finally meet up with each other along with their friends. Next part will be the escape from school. Can Devin explain himself to Kyoko and Shizuka? Will Ed choose Toshimi or Misuze? Is Double D and Yuuki are breaking apart? And can Eddy and Saya finally stop agrue with each other and hook up? We found out next time in Eds Of The Dead. Bye fellows readers and don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing with this story.**


	6. Escaping The Dead Arc: Part 3

**A/N: Hello readers. Sorry for taking so long. It kinda hard to think ideas to add EEnE to the HOTD's storylines while alternating the plot a for reviewing my story. It means a lot to see people are reviewing my story. Now anyway the gang met up and plans to escape. Sit back and read the story shall we.**

The teacher's lounge was the best room for Devin to escape lectures from Kyoko. The room has a small couch in the middle of the room. There was a small TV in the corner of the room. File cabinets were alongside of the walls. There was also a small kitchen in another part of the room.

Double D and Ed sit on the ground with their backs against the wall. Eddy and Takashi were talking to each other. Saeko was cleaning her bokken with a towel she just found. Yuuki, Toshimi, and Mizuse sit on the couch in the room. Rei was sharpening her mop due to it almost being dull. Devin and Kyoko talk to each other with Shizuka looking at them. Kohta was reloading his nail gun. Lastly Saya was cleaning herself in the small sink.

Eddy has done taking to Takashi as his friend went check up on Rei. Eddy's mouth was little dry so he decide to get a water bottle from the fridge. Once he enters the small room he yelp in surprise. Saya look at him for a moment.

"What are you staring at?"

"When did you wear glasses?"

"My contacts dried up and they're aggravating to put on."

"Oh never mind then."

"Why do you like me wearing glasses?" Saya said while hopefully trying making Eddy a fool.

"Nope."

"What?"

"It just gives me another reason to tease you."

"Grrr why you…"

"Ha the great Saya can't stand a…AHHHHH." Eddy said while being tackle by Saya.

Eddy was now on the ground with Saya on top of him. Eddy has got a sneak peak of Saya's boobs when she was falling with him. To make the situation worst, Eddy's hands was on her waist while Saya's hands was squeezing Eddy's chest.

"Now what you got to said about me idiot."

"That you are such a…"

Before Eddy could finish Double D had just entered the room. He saw Eddy on the ground with Saya on top of his friend. Both of them look at Double D with blushes on their faces.

"Sock head it not was it look like."

"Eddward-san it his fault we are like this."

Double D look at the two before sighing.

"Okay then I just leaves you two alone to do your 'thing'."

Double D leaves the two before they could say anything. Once he left the small room and sit by his friend Ed. To his surprise the taller boy was deep in thoughts as he calls his name out several times. Ed ignores his friend a moment before look at him.

"Hum."

"Ed I been calling you name four times."

"My bad Double D."

"No problem Ed but may I ask you a question."

"Sure Double D."

"Ed what are you thinking."

"Hmmm I was just wondering about Sarah that all."

"Don't worry about her too much Ed. She can take care of herself."

"Are you sure Double D?"

"Ed if she can beat two guys when one tries to flirt with her then she could handle this."

"Okay Double D."

As the two Eds finish their conversation, Yuuki, Toshimi, and Misuze look at the two. Toshim want to know about how did Yuuki hook up with Double D and ask the later of the two about it.

"So how did you and Eddward-san met?"

"Well it started like this…"

While Yuuki told Toshimi about her and Double's relationship, Misuze was starring at Ed. She was too busy dreaming of her and Ed french kissing. With a pervert giggle she thought of her and Ed doing "it". As she dreaming she fails to paid attention to her friends when they call her. Toshimi was blushing at her friend's action as Misuze's eyes were close but her tongue was out and was turning around. Yuuki was just laughing her guts out as she watch Misuze. Have enough of her fiend's action, Toshimi is trying to snap her best friend out of her illusion.

"Misuze-chan what are you doing?"

Misuze's eyes immediately snap open. With a blush on her face she turns to Toshimi and a laughing Yuuki. To ashamed what she was doing she didn't answer her.

'_Ed-kun I wonder how you do in bed.' _Was the thought of Misuze with a blush on her face.

"For the last time I didn't left you BY YOURSELF." Devin said to a frustrated Kyoko as she argued with him about his abandonment.

"You said that you return in EIGHT MINUTES. You came back in THIRTY MINUTES."

"Oh just give me a break will ya. I try my best to come back. It is not everyday where I face the dead."

"Stop trying to be an ass would you."

"I'm not being an ass. And beside you didn't say that when you were at my place last Fri…" Devin mouth was cover by Kyoko's hand as she was blushing.

"I told you it was supposed to be a damn secret."

"Did I tell you that you are hot when you mad?"

"Stop changing the subject." Kyoko said threatening. Devin didn't buy the buff as he step closer to her face.

"Or what?"

Now Devin's face was an inch close to Kyoko's face as she tries to take a step back from his boldness.

"Now what are you going to do now my little angel."

As Devin said that his hands were on Kyoko's ass while he bought them closer to each other. Her breast was now pressing against his chest as both stare into each other eyes. If Kyoko was blushing a while ago now she is crazy blushing right now. Lucky for her Shizuka calls Devin to come meet her.

"Devin-kun cans you come see."

"Sure Shizuka-chan I meet you in a sec."

With that said Devin went meet Shizuka as Kyoko stares at him before sighing.

'_Now I understand where Eddy gets his behavior from.' _ Kyoko was thinking in her head as she compares the two McGee.

Takashi went to turn on the TV due to Saeko's request. Once he has turned the TV on, Saeko grab the remote and change it to the news. Everyone was now staring at the television with their life depends on it. On the screen was a female reporter standing nearby a body bag.

"The government is doing their best to handle the situation."

Devin only hmph as he know what the media is trying to do. He watches the other look at the news and decides to keep his comments to himself.

"The death number of the Saitama area already reaches ten thousand."

Everybody stare in shock as they wonder how many died in a short amount of hours. Double D wonder is this is reality. Eddy could only look at the television with no remarks. Ed is thinking about the Walking Dead on what to do.

"The government declares a state of emergency. There are…" she was interrupted by gunshots.

"Wait those are gunshots, polices are now opens gunfire. What are they shooting at?"

The scene reveals the bodies in the body bags are now standing up and walking. Polices are now firing their weapon at them.

"Wait no STRAY AWAY!"

The scene now reveals the news crew is surrounding by them. As they getting closer to the crew, screams was heard. The camera fell as the scenes went buzzing a minute before change to a standby.

Everybody in the room has mix reactions. _'I told you to get a new job.' _ Devin thought about the newswoman. Eddy's eyes widen at the scene as his mind is now shaken. Double D couldn't believe what happening. Ed stares at the television before look at his friends. Yuuki was shaken but remain calm when Double D grabs her hand. Toshimi and Misuze hug each other in comfort. Takashi could be piss at how the media didn't tell anything useful. Kohta stares at the television before look at his weapon. Rei gasp at the newswoman's fate. Saeko remain neutral on the topic as she is thinking about something else. Saya could only hmph as she knows the reason why the media change the scene. Kyoko and Shizuka both have the same reaction as they look at the television with widen eyes.

The picture changes into a woman sitting in a disk. A man appears on the scene and gives some papers. As the man left the woman is reading on what is given to her.

"We are now reporting from the news station. The best thing you could do is to stray inside. Outside is dangerous until further reports."

Devin turns off the TV. He look at the group as they was about to discuss.

Takashi couldn't take anymore as he slams his fist into a small table.

"That it? That the best advice they could tell us? Why are they not telling anything else what going on?"

"Because they are afraid that they will cause a panic."

Takashi looks at Saya who has answered him. Rei look at Saya and ask her a question.

"Even now?"

"Because of what happen now."

Everybody look at Saya as she was about to explain what she meant but was interrupts by Devin.

"Saya means that to keep us from killing each other in fear, the government decide to limit on the information being release."

Saya nodded her head in agreement. Eddy stares at his brother for a while and ask him a question.

"So what now professor? How are we going to escape?"

"Easy."

"How?"

"We just figure it out."

Everybody could only either amine sweat drop or fall due to Devin's statement. Devin smiles at the group before saying something else.

"In order to survive must work together right Ed."

Ed looks at Devin for a minute before realizing what he has meant and eagerly shaking his head.

"There we go Ed. We had just made our first reference of this story."

Double D elbows Devin as the older of the two look at him. Double D whispers something in his ears as Devin look at him with surprise eyes.

"Seriously?"

Double D shakes his head as Devin groans. Everbody except Eddy, Takashi, and Ed look at the two for what they were whispering about. Takashi coughs to get anyone attention.

"Alright now everything calm down for a little we need to find a way to escape. Double D do you know any way to escape?"

Double D taps his head for a minute before answers to Takashi.

"It's best to leave the school on a vehicle and finds someplace else to stray for the night."

Takashi nodded his head as he look at Devin, Kyoko, and Shizuka. Devin simply said no with Kyoko saying that her car wouldn't fit fourteen people. Shizuka was about to said something about her car before Devin reminds her about a suitable vehicle for FOURTEEN. Takashi sigh as Rei answer him.

"We could use the buses. There are at least four outside of the parking lot."

"Thank you Rei."

"But we need to find the key for a bus. And last time I check there are in the front Office." Devin said looking at Takashi and the other. Ed answers to Devin's statement.

"Then we just go to the office then."

"What about…"

"We just deal with them like we use to."

Devin looks at Ed for a moment before sighing. Eddy put his input as well.

"Alright so the plan is to find the keys and leave with the bus. Sound easy enough."

"So that's final." Takashi said while getting his bat.

"It seems like it." Said Saeko while cleaning her bokken.

Devin look at the group before saying that once they are out of the door there is no turning back. With nods from the rest of the group they agree. Before they leave Kohta reloads his nail gun, Saeko practices swings with her bokken, Ed check his bat for any cracks, and Eddy clean the blood off his pipe. Leading in the front was Takashi with Eddy on his left and Saeko on his right. Ed and Devin were in the back of the group. Rei was behind of Eddy and Kohta was in front of Ed. Everybody else was in the middle since they didn't has a weapon to protection their selves.

Once the whole group is outside, Saeko tell the group they should pick up any survivors. When they are running Toshimi heard a noise and told Ed about it. Once Ed checks it out he told the group about five other survivors is in danger.

With Ed is giving direction the group saw five other teens are in corner by them. Ed didn't waste time as he bashes one of them in the head. He was follow by Kohta shooting three. Saeko and Devin took out four of them with the most skills of the group. Rei, Takashi, and Eddy take out the last ones remaining.

Takashi later informs the other group about their plan to escape and ask them to come with them. All five agree to his plan as they went along his group. Now the group number is nineteen. The group continues to jog their way to the front office. Once they got they Devin quickly went to get the key from a dead body that was missing a leg.

Devin looks at the body before returning to the group as they continue on to escape the hellhole. The group turns a left to where downstairs would be. Takashi stops which cause Eddy to bump into him. Takashi looks at him for a moment before look at their problem. Eddy asks Takashi rudely for his action.

"Why the fuck did you stop for Takashi."

Takashi points downstairs as Eddy look in front of his friend. Downstairs the room was cover by them. The group came to halt as they realize what going on and discuss to each other quietly.

"So what now?" ask Eddy

"Shit we don't have another way." Response Devin

"Double D you know any ideas." Ask Yuuki

"Sorry I don't unfortunately." Said Double D

"I have a theory about them." Said Saya

"Really?" Rei ask

"Yes they seem to react to sound." Saya said with a smartass tone

"Did you test your theory?" Saeko said

"Hum?" response Saya

"Oh great we got an idea that hadn't been test on."

"Eddy please don't make a smartass comment in time like this."

"Sock head just shut the fuck up for once."

"Anyway we got something to test on but who is going to test it?" ask Kyoko

Everybody remain silent for a minute until they heard someone voice.

"I do it."

Everybody look at Ed who is grinning. Eddy, Double D, and Devin have the same thought in their mind that said 'Hell_ no.' _Toshimi's heart skips a beat when she heard Ed's voice spoke up. Misuze look at Ed like a wife is about to witness her husband going to war. It wasn't until Eddy's comment made both girls calm down a little.

"Ed you are not doing it."

Ed looks at his friend for a moment before asking him why. Eddy remains him he is the worst sneaky guy in the whole school as he remember how did him and Ed tried to escape from detention for calling the PE teacher an asshole. Everybody face fault once Ed spoke up.

"Oh yea I'm the worst sneaky guy hum Eddy."

"Then I go." Takashi said while getting mix opinions.

Rei doesn't want Takashi to go. Eddy was shock to see his friend's sacrifice. Ed was happy for Takashi that he will be a hero of the group and told Devin about him being Rick. Devin responds to Ed saying that they only got one more reference left. Double D was about to said something until Yuuki grab his arm and whisper something in his ears. Saya look at Takashi and try to convince him to not do it and let Eddy do it. Takshi ignore Eddy's part in Saya's lecture but refuses to change his mind. Saeko nod her head in Takashi's decision and respect it as she didn't stop him.

Takashi looks at his friends for one more time and turns his back to them while walking down the stairs. Takshi didn't stop until someone grabs his shoulder. When he turnaround, he saw Eddy with a grin on his face.

"I'm not going leave without back up."

"Alright then but be three feet away from me until I tell you to help me out."

Both teen fist bump with each other before continue walking down the stairs quietly. Takashi is now on the floor with Eddy still on the stairs. Eddy is hoping his friend wouldn't be a chew toy. On the stairs was the group praying for the safety of Takashi.

Takashi stands in the middle of them as he watches some walking around him and ignoring him. Takashi nearly made a noise once one of them almost came up to him up close. Eddy's hands grip tightly on his pipe while watching Takashi.

As Takashi look at them, Saya looks at the group in "I told you so," Takashi notice a shoe and gently grab it up. _'So it seem like you reacts to sound then that case.' _Takashi throws the shoe across the hallway as it hit a nearby locker. The noise echo as they follow the noise while bumping into the lockers. Takashi looks at Eddy and the rest of the group and gives them the ok sign. Eddy smiles for the first time during this trouble time as he jog to Takashi as both open the doors to the parking lot.

The rest of the group sighs of relief as the tension quickly going down. The group then walks or jogs down the stairs. Takashi opens the glass door with Eddy checking for any wanders. One by one the group reaches the bottom step. All seem perfect until a boy from the other group weapon touch the rail.

The echo was probably one of the loudest sounds the group has ever made. Ed look back to see bunch of them making their way to the group. Takashi quickly said something before pointing to the door.

"RUN"

Everybody went to panic as they run outside of the school. Due to Takashi's shout more appears as they also heard the noise. Saya looks at Takashi and begin to scold at him.

"Why the fuck did you yell? We could have handled the ones by us."

Eddy answer his friend as the three was running to the bus with the others.

"No time to think about what should we do just keep running."

Saya remain silent as the three ran to the bus. Kohta was having trouble due to him shooting at them and continue to run. As Kohta was about to reloads one of them grabs his jacket and pulls him closer to its teeth. Ed who has saw his friend in trouble quickly save him. With one swing to the head it was over. Both men look at each other for a moment.

"Kohta don't stop shooting. Cover us and I protect you in case of close combat."

"Alright Ed-san."

Ed and Kohta run to the group as they were lagging behind. One of the new members was caught by them as he was trying to fight them off with no luck. Before Ed could have done something the boy was bitten by one after being gang up on.

'_Shit'_ was Ed thought before continue to run. The boy's girlfriend also stops as she watches her boyfriend being devoured in front of her eyes. Saya stops as well as she wonder what the girl is doing.

"What are you doing? He dead let's go!"

The girl look at Saya before sadly shake her and ran toward to her boyfriend. Saya watch as the girl was devoured as well. Shizuka witness what happen and said something that broke Saya's thoughts.

"I get it."

Saya looks at the nurse for a minute let her continue.

"Since the world is going to hell I rather died with the one I love.".

Before Saya could say anything Devin beat her to it.

"Good now do me a favor and don't do what you just said for my sake."

Shizuka blinks her eyes as she was forcefully drags with Saya following the two. Devin spots the bus as he told everyone to get on. Once everyone is near the bus Kyoko quickly opens the door as she, Double D, Saya, Kohta, Shizuka, Yuuki, Misuze, and Toshimi along with the other surviving group members. Devin and the rest of them went defend the bus while clearing a way to drive. The ones who are clearing a way are Devin, Ed, and Saeko. The three was doing a fine job of clearing despite their tired forms. Devin spots Ed as he was in trouble with two of them.

"SAEKO HELPS ED I GOT THE REST."

Saeko nodded as she effortlessly strikes the ones near Ed. Ed silently thanks Saeko while bashing the ones near her as well. Devin looks the two before giving them the sign to return to the bus.

Eddy, Takashi, and Rei were defending the bus. They were defending due to Devin's group didn't return yet and making sure none of them reach the door of the bus. Rei's stabbing along with Eddy and Takashi bashing manage to keep some away. Rei saw Devin along with Saeko and Ed running toward the bus.

"TAKASHI, EDDY THEY HERE! WE CAN GO NOW."

Both boys look at the running trio as they reach to the bus. Before all five could get in Eddy could have sworn he heard a shout. It seem like Devin too heard it as he look back at the school. Takashi stops what he doing and stares at the direction of the yell. Saeko and Ed ignore it as they went inside of the bus.

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE."

Now everybody heard the voice as they look at the direction. Once they see who it is Rei and Devin scowl while Eddy and Takashi have confused looks. Takashi took a better look and notices there were eight survivors.

One of them is a man who appears in his mid twenties. His slick black hair is in a manner that is more polite. His black suit with silver pine stripes wasn't cover in blood which Devin question about. His glasses also made him creepier. But the only that Eddy found was his eyes. It looks like snake's eyes if you ask him.

"Leave him."

Takashi's train of thoughts was interrupted as he looks into Rei's eyes. Eddy look at Rei like she has two heads.

"What we can't do that. It not likes us to leave other to die."

"Eddy shut the hell up. You have no idea who is that man."

"No maybe I don't know shit about him but we can't leave them."

"For the LAST time Eddy, YOU have NO idea of this man."

Takashi looks at the two. He is now thinking who is right. '_Leave them or Save them' _was the only thing that he could think of. Devin notices Takashi was having trouble to choose step in and answer.

"Rei, Eddy, and Takashi get in the bus. I make sure they get in as well."

Rei look at Devin with a glance that is hard to describe as she angrily walks to the bus. Eddy smiles as he also walks in the bus as well. Takashi looks at Devin before Devin said something that they'll talk about it later. Once Takashi got on the bus Devin looks at the group of seven.

'_Wait seven but what happen to the other one.' _

Before he could of it anymore he realized the other group arrives. Watching the students get in the bus he was greet by the teacher of the group.

"McGee-san it is a pleasure that you save me and my students."

"Save it Shido I ask you later but get in the damn bus."

Shido look at the other teacher before frowning and walk into the bus. Devin looks at the school one more time as he went inside of the bus and closes the door behind.

Notices Shizuka was in the driver seat he quickly went by her side.

"Shizuka whatever you do, DO NOT STOP THE BUS."

"Yes Devin-kun."

Shizuka immediate floor it. Due the parking lot is full of them the bus was running over some. Shizuka was about to have a breakdown before Devin keep telling her they not humans. The bus was a few yards away from the gate. With a final push the bus ran over the gate.

The survivors could only sigh of relief as they finally escape the hellhole they thought of not knowing from this point on things could only get worst.

**A/N: Again sorry it took so long. I was trying my best to show Devin's act of guidance and also serves as a leader of the group. The group escapes from the school. Thinking it safe and to realize it about to get worst. Can Eddy and Takashi be Rick and Shane from the Walking Dead? Can Double D learn any type of self defense? Will Ed knows the limit of making references in my story? Will Devin reveals all the women he had slept with during his Japan trip? Found out next time in Eds of the Dead. Don't forget to review and like. **


	7. New World Arc: Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. One of my friend got into a bad car accident. Lucky for him he is alright but his car umm it see better days. We're going to miss that blue Honda. Good times oh good times. Anyway let continue on the story. The gang had escaped from the school. Once they are out of the school they realize things are about to get worst.**

The scene reveals a man stares at something inside of his store. As he continue what he's doing one of them slowly walk it way to the man store. As it was about to cross the road a bus came out of nowhere and ran over it. The man didn't even look outside as he still dazing off.

The bus that just passes was no other than the school survivors. In the diver seat was our favorite busty nurse as she continue driving the bus. Devin and Kyoko were sitting together behind the driver seat. Eddy and Ed were sitting on the opposite side of the two teachers. Saya and Kohta were sitting behind Eddy and Ed. Toshimi and Misuze on Saya's opposite side. Double D and Yuuki were sitting behind of Toshimi while Takashi and Rei were behind of Saya. Saeko was sitting by herself as was behind of Double D. The other was sitting in the back.

Since the group has left the school there were a slight annoying problem with Shido. Rei couldn't stop glaring at the man with hated eyes. Eddy was slowly begun to doubt about his decision until he shake his head to get rid of the thought. As he was thinking he fail to notices that Shido was talking the whole time.

"Now if we want to survive we must choose a leader of this wonderful group."

Takashi's group looks at the man with surprise eyes. Before he could continue speaking Saeko interrupted him.

"We don't need a leader to survive. As long we work together there won't be any problems."

Shido frown for second before change it to a smirk and turn to Saeko. It was only notice by Double D as he continues to study his former teacher.

"Well now Busujima-san you will be the leader of your group."

Shido said while grabbing lifting Saeko's chin to his level.

"If I was you I better leave her alone or you might meet someone fist."

Shido turns around to see Eddy. Saya is the only person beside Devin knows the history of the two. Well let just say there were nothing pretty in their history. She looks at Eddy for awhile before waiting for Eddy to calm down a little.

Shido looks at his thorn of his side. He hasn't think about the other McGee will be a problem due to him being his personality, He quickly regain his stance as he response to the other McGee.

"I will but can I ask you a simply question that could be answer."

Eddy was about to march to Shido it wasn't for Ed as the taller boy holds his friend back. Devin notices the problem and response to Shido.

"Just as Saeko said we work together to survive. If you think we need a leader then you could leave the bus and act as a leader to them to see how they feel about you."

Shido and Devin eyes met with fiery attitude. Both men were has a stare off before Shido call it quit.

"Alright McGee-san I will just go back and comfort my students."

"Yea you go do that."

Shido gives the man a glare before walking back to his group. Devin ignores the glance as he lay back to his seat until Kyoko elbow him. Devin glare at her before going back to relax. Kyoko huff as she ask Devin a question that he wasn't thinking about in a long time since his mother ask him the same question.

"What do you think about having kids?"

Devin's eyes open immediately as he was reminds again with the same question. He gives Kyoko a funny look before thinking about the answer. Kyoko giggles as she is waiting for his answer.

"Umm I don't know. I want kids but then I don't want kids to worry about. Beside don't you think we shouldn't worry about?"

"Hmm oh yea…"

"Never mind let just get back and enjoys our forty minutes of ourselves and other."

"Sure."

Kyoko yawns as she was closing her eyes. Devin notice and give her an okay sign to sleep on his shoulder. Devin looks outside of his window with Kyoko's head resting on his right shoulder. He didn't care as he wonders what happens to missing boy of Shido's group. He stops thinking about it when someone from the Shido's group speaks.

"Why the fuck did we leave the damn school. We didn't agree to this crap."

Devin and the rest of his group look at the person except Shizuka who was driving. The boy was pretty much normal except for his school jacket which has some blood on it. His hair was blond as lower parts were black. His appearance gave it all as it screams out punk. His face has a scowl as he looks into the group. His brown eyes were wondering until he saw Double D and Yuuki in which he give the first of the two a glance. The boy name was none other than Tsunoda.

Before Eddy could speak another boy from Shido's group interrupts him.

"Yea it's safer inside the school. Maybe we could barricade ourselves into a room."

Eddy looks around to see nobody was about to speak. After making sure he took a deep breath and immediately speaks.

"It wouldn't matter if we hid ourselves from them. They will just find us due to some dumbass mistake you all made."

Tsunoda stood up from his seat as he was ready to punch Eddy in the face.

"What the fuck you mean you all

"I mean you all as a group that you will fuck something up dipshit."

"Call me dipshit one more time you fucking idiot."

"Are what? You not are going to do shit to me dipshit."

"Why you…" Before Tsunoda could finish Shizuka stops the bus.

Tsunoda flew back while Eddy hits head against his window. Devin's head bounce up as he rubs his forehead. Kyoko woke up as she wonders why they stop. Double D and Yuuki were bouncing in their seats along with Toshimi and Misuze. Takashi rubs his head with Rei staring at Shido. Kohta and Saya were okay for the most part. Ed and Saeko manage to hold on to something to remain in place.

Shizuka turns back at the two boys. It wasn't the Shizuka that everybody knew of. Heck even Devin decides to make a joke about the situation. Shizuka looks the boys with a frown that could only be describe someone is about to get their ass whip.

"Can you two stop argues for a DAMN minute. I can't drive around with you two shouting at each other like there is nothing to do."

With that say Shizuka faces the road again and start the bus. Eddy who is in pain right now listens to the nurse with Tsunado mumbling in agreement as he sits back to his seat.

As the bus continue Takashi and Rei were having an argument over Shido.

"I told you we should leave him."

"Rei I can't there were other people with him."

"Screw them they will cause only but problems if we still with them."

Before Takashi could finish Tsunado was acting up again. Tsunado was out of his seat and argue with someone. Takashi looks to see Eddy who was being held back by Ed. Realizing it not Eddy he looks back to see Double D who as little shaken and Yuuki with a piss off face.

Everyone again look at Tsunado as he was in the aisle. He seem like he was about to lose his mind. He angry point at Double D with Yuuki giving him a glance as she wraps her arms around Double D.

"I can't stand you."

Double D was surprise as he barely knew of Tsunado. The only ones he knew that might know Tsunado were Eddy and Ed. He stops thinking when Yuuki say something back to Tsunado.

"Fuck off Tsunado."

Double D looks at his girlfriend for a minute and then remembers about a boy she was taking about that keep harassing her. He took a final glance at Tsunado. Let just say that was enough information for Double D to figure out something wrong in the scenario. Deciding to ignore his predicament he is going to play dumb or act like he doesn't know what is going on.

"At me what did I do? I barely knew you."

"Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch."

Tsunado angrily charge at Double D. Double D eyes were close before open slightly to see Tsunado stops all of a sudden. Tsunado stops due to a mop handle being jabbed into his stomach out of nowhere. Before he could who jab him the mop was pull back and swung at his head. With full force he fell back.

Double D looks at the person who saves him. It was none other than Rei. She looks at Tsunado with a frown as she turns her head to Double D and gives him a friendly smile. Double D silently thanks her as he went back to sit with Yuuki. It seem like everything were quiet before clapping was heard.

Everybody look to see Shido clapping. Devin and Kyoko were wondering what the hell he is doing. Saeko holds tightly to her blade. Rei was being held back by Takashi. Double D and Yuuki were looking at him with curious eyes. Eddy only growls with Ed agreeing Eddy for their discomfort with the man. Toshimi and Mizuse didn't know what to response. Kohta was about to raise his nail gun at the teacher before silently be told by Saya to lower it.

"Well done you two. But we wouldn't have a problem if we have a leader."

Shido keep talking with Takashi's group glancing at him. Saya huff as she interrupted Shido.

"In this case there will be no problems if you were our leader?"

"That's right Takagi-san. I'm the only one with leadership abilities in this bus."

Devin, Kyoko, and Shizuka, who was still driving the bus, turn around and give Shido a glance. Eddy answers Shido due to his comments and closeness to Saya.

"Whoa hold up for a minute. There are other people to leaders such as me, Takashi, and Saeko. And beside Dev would make a damn better than you dumbass."

" Now now Eddy-san you should respect your elders, but you do made a point in leadership. But too bad that you along with your friends are just children."

"So what if we are nothing but kids. We could be a better leader than your damn ass."

"Just like I said before you are all just kids with knowledge of the outside world. Leave the hardships to someone who more experience with it."

"Then it should be Devin. He is the one that should be leader."

"But Devin do not have majority of the people vote like I do. So he is out of the race for leader."

"Son of a bitch stops using America's way of voting we're in Japan."

"Umm Eddy Japan is heavy influence by the United States so there will be things about both government are alike."

Double D spoke to Eddy as he stops talking to Shido. Eddy gives his friend a 'really' look. Double D nodded his head while Saya yelling Eddy an idiot.

"Despite Eddy's last comment he does have a point in this matter. But then again you also have a point in choosing a more battle harden leader."

Before Eddy and Shido could response to Devin's statement they stop due to Rei walking to the front of the bus.

Rei taps on Shizuka's shoulder and told her to stop the bus. Shizuka looks at the young teen for a minute before follow her direction. Once the bus stop Rei immediately open the door to leave. With everybody staring at her only Eddy and Takashi left the bus to meet her.

Once the boys are outside they notice how the city looks like a wasteland of a damn video game. They ignore the scene and runs to the walking Rei.

"REI WAITS FOR A MINUTE!" Takashi cried out for his crush.

Eddy was also following him as Rei finally turns around to meet them. Once she has turn they saw a more serious face on her. She was no longer happy or in a joyous mood.

"Rei what are you doing?" Eddy said hoping that Rei would response.

"It your fault he is with us."

"My fault but how?"

"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be with us dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass. Beside if he comes with us he had some of our classmates with him."

"Who cares about them."

"Are you really listening to your damn self? You sound like an annoying bitch."

"You're talking."

Takashi has enough of his two friends arguing with each other. '_Do we even have time like this to argue.' _He was thinking before interrupted the two.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT! /?" Both Eddy and Rei turn to Takashi who jumps a little.

Meanwhile in the bus the rest of the group is watching them. At first it seems like the scene was a soap opera due to Eddy and Rei argument with Takashi tries to stop the two from fighting. Devin only winces as he watches Eddy receiving a slap from Rei. Saya wonders what Eddy said to get slap. Ed decides to make a joke to make the group laugh a little.

"Should I write a story about this?"

The group gives Ed a "really" look. Double D looks at his friend for a moment and sighs while shaking his head. Devin only says to Ed that he needs to study more of making jokes. The only ones who actually giggle or laugh were Toshimi and Misuze. The rest of the group shrugs as they continue to watch the Eddy/Takashi/Rei drama.

Outside of the bus the argument got worst when Eddy was slapped by Rei. Takashi holds Eddy back as Eddy was about to choke Rei.

"Takashi I swear to God if you don't release me by five seconds I'm going to take my angry out on you."

"Eddy I love you too but don't you think can we all get along."

"NO!" Rei and Eddy say while both were arguing once more.

Inside of the bus Saeko watches the trio. With one glance at the road they were on she could has sworn there was another vehicle passing by. With widen eyes she opens the window in attempt to warn the three outside.

"TAKASHI LOOKS OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Eddy and Rei stop arguing with Takashi looks behind them. The three eyes widen as they saw a bus that was on fire closing in on them.

Devin saw the bus as well and calls out the space out trio.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN YOU DUMBASS!"

With no complaints the three ran before the bus could have hit them. The bus almost hit them but lucky with quick reflex they manage to escape their fate. Unfortunately they were trap inside of a tunnel with the bus flip on the tunnel's entrance. The three got up from their position. Lucky for them there was a small clearance for one could see the other side where the bus that had just clash.

Inside of the survivors' bus Takashi's group was shock no not shock but worrying for their friends' lives. Devin notices that the bus that just had clashed is leaking gas. Due to the gas leaking the fire was quicky spreading than a blink to a human eye. With gas leaking out of the bus and the fire spreading, Devin quickly went out of the survivor's bus and check for his brother and students conditions.

"EDDY! TAKASHI! REI! ALL YOU OKAY!"

"WE ALRIGHT!" Takashi responses to his former teacher.

"TAKASHI, CAN YOU REACH US?"

"NO WE'RE BLOCK IN BY THE BUS."

"ALRIGHT CAN YOU ESCAPE?"

"YEA THERE'S A TUNNEL. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT LEADS TO."

"OKAY HERE THE PLAN. DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE EAST POLICE STATION IS?"

"YEA WHY?"

"BECAUSE THERE WAY WE WOULD MEET ALRIGHT."

"OKAY. WHEN SOULD WE MEET?"

"BY NINE IF WE COULD GO TO THE STAITION IF NOT THEN WE COULD TRY TOMORROW."

"ALRIGHT."

"TAKASHI BEFORE I FORGET YOU IN CHARGE. MAKE SURE YOU KEEP EDDY AND REI OUT OF TROUBLE."

"YES SIR."

With that say both teacher and student part their way to escape the situation. As Devin retreats to the bus, the bus that crash door collapses. One by one them appears on fire.

'_Damit' _Devin curse in his head as watch as they were getting close to him. Before one could reach an inch it drops as the fire starts to consume it. Devin quickly makes a mental note as he it seems like fire is also effective against them.

He was taking out of his thoughts when Ed and Saeko appear and call out his name. Devin looks at the tunnel that Eddy, Rei, and Takashi are currently in and prays for their safety as he and his students make their way to their bus.

Takashi, Rei, and Eddy gather around as they were planning a way to escape.

"So what did he said?" Eddy asks to Takashi as the latter response to him everything what Devin say to him. Rei stops what she was doing and heard something.

"Takashi Eddy did you hear something?"

Eddy shook his head as Takashi continues to hear. With widen eyes he grabs Rei's hand while telling Eddy to run.

As the trio run, an explosion was following them. Before the explosion could have caught them, the trio manages to reach outside and drove on their left side.

Eddy was on his back panting with Rei on her stomach as well. Both of them get up to see Takashi was not with them. With panicking eyes both look for Takashi. Eddy spots Takashi and tells Rei he fined him.

As both were getting closer to Takashi they notice that Takashi was not alone. On top of him was some biker dude or chick that Eddy could describe. Rei pick up a huge rock as they both sneak they way to Takashi.

'_Shit how the fuck can I escape this one. C'mon Takashi thinks.' _Takashi was thinking as he was trying his best to keep the dead biker from biting his neck. Thankfully the biker still has it helmet on making it easier to keep away from reaching his neck. As Takashi was about to lose the struggle, the dead biker collapse on Takashi's left. Making sure it was dead Takashi looks up to see his savior or saviors. In front of him were a smiling/smirking Rei and Eddy. Eddy offers him a hand as he happily accepts it. Takashi smirks to his friend as he comments on his team work with Rei.

"So it took me being a position where I could have died to make you too work together."

"SHUTUP." Both Eddy and Rei say while blushing.

Takashi simpy laughs as Rei punches his right arm while Eddy give him a finger. As the three walking Eddy asks the group a question.

"How we are going to reach the station."

Takashi stops for a minute and looks at the surrounding. Rei and Eddy also stop as well. Rei noticing her ex-boyfriend and ask what wrong. Takashi answers the two with a questioning statement.

"If I was attacked by some biker maybe there is a bike nearby."

Eddy was about to say something until Rei interrupted him.

"Found it. It's by the light post."

Takashi went to the light post to see an orange motorcycle with brown stripes on the sides. Rei also ran to meet Takashi with Eddy lagging behind. The only who has a problem was Eddy.

"How we all are going to fit?"

Takashi give him a devious smile with Rei sighs and Eddy groans in the embarrassment that was about to come following him. Takashi got on the bike to start it with Eddy get on sat behind Takashi and Rei following Eddy and sit behind him as well. With one follow start the bike begins to start. Takashi took off with Eddy hugging Takashi tightly as he hangs on for his life. Rei also follow Eddy's action as she tightly wraps around Eddy as well. Eddy doesn't know should he be afraid or happy due to him riding with Takashi again and Rei's breasts are pressing against his back. As time goes by the three (well Takashi) was having a ride of their life**.**

**A/N: Another to make a new chapter. Eddy Takashi and Rei are now exploring the new world by their selves while Devin and the rest of the group. Hope this will keep you readers occupy for a while. Thanks for reviewing and likes the story. Later**


End file.
